wonderland
by Miss-choupinette
Summary: C'est la traduction en français de la fanfiction de Cassy-Kay, ce n'est pas mon histoire ! L'imprégnation de kim et jared. Kim est une fille qui est seule avec un caractère bien à elle. Cette histoire va raconter son évolution aux côté de Jared, de la meute et même des Cullen. Rated T pour un langage et des thèmes suggestifs. Les derniers chapitres sont une histoire Leah / OC.
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

C'est une fanfiction écrite par Cassy-Kay.


	2. fontfontChapitre 2fontfont

PROLOGUE

Mon nom est Kimberly Connweller, mais je préfère Kim c'est plus court. J'ai 16 ans ... _presque_ 17 et je vais au lycée de la réserve. J'habite à La Push, dans l'état de Washington avec mes parents. Ils ont tous les deux des emplois à plein temps à Seattle si bien qu'ils ne rentrent à la maison toute les deux semaines. Ils ont eus envie de quitter la Push pour que ce soit plus facile mais j'ai refusée alors ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de me laissée vivre seule à la maison, je pense que c'est un avantage pour eux, je sais que parfois ils regrettent un peu de m'avoir. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi J'ai voulus restée ici ... Je n'ai rien qui me retiens vraiment, mais je veux juste être ici, je crois que j'aime l'idée de vivre seule. Ce n'est pas que je n'aine pas mes parents ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ce ne sont tout simplement pas des parents aux sens propre du terme. J'ai plus le sentiment d'être qu'une simple connaissance pour eux et même pour moi. Le travail est si important pour eux et je déteste me sentir en trop d'être un poids ou de leurs donner l'impression de barrer leurs chemin.

Je ne suis pas à 100% Quileute mais pas loin ... J'ai les cheveux très brun qui descendent dans le bas de mon dos je dois dire que c'est ma meilleure caractéristique. Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des autres Quileutes mais on peut toujours dire que je suis amérindienne. J'ai les yeux vert clair et de longs cils qui les encadrent, je mesure environ 1m65. J'ai actuellement deux tatouages: une petite étoile à l'intérieur de ma cheville gauche et le mot kiisu en estonien sur ma hanche gauche, kiisu cela signifie chaton et je trouve ça tellement amusant à dire! J'ai une passion pour les vêtements. J'adore bien m'habiller même si nous sommes juste dans la petite ville pluvieuse. Depuis que mes parents ne vivent plus avec moi, ils me m'envoient de l'argent chaque semaine pour acheter de la nourriture, des vêtements ect. J'ai des goûts de luxe en ce qui concerne les vêtements et j'aime trouver des choses mignonnes dans les boutiques à Port Angeles ou à Seattle.

Tout ça sonne plutôt bien mais le seul problème est que je suis souvent très seule, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis à l'école. Je garde souvent tous cela enfouie en moi, mais je ne suis nullement gêné. J'ai été un peu amie avec une fille le premier jour de la première année d'étudiant mais qui s'est avérer être l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école, elle a aussi mis tous le monde contre moi . Beaucoup de filles ne me parle pas et si elles le font c'est pour me critiquer ou se moquer de moi mais la plupart ne sont pas aussi impressionnés par cette fille populaire dont le nom, soit dit en passant, est Erin. Il y a beaucoup de garçons comme moi au lycée, je sais que je suis jolie et je peux dire que je rends certains d'entre eux nerveux parfois. Je suis allée à quelque rendez-vous mais rien de sérieux.

Je suis une personne relativement forte et je dirais que je suis généralement une personne de confiance pour la plupart des gens mais peut être un peu garce quand je veux et je déteste quand les gens se jouent de moi. Je suis sarcastique une bonne partie de mon temps et je fais souvent des commentaires bizarres sans réfléchir, j'ai un manque de tact évident.

Je traîne souvent à la plage ou dans les bois, j'aime courir le matin et je prends des cours de kick-boxing dans un gymnase à Port Angeles. J'aime aussi chanter et danser, et je suis pas mauvaise. Je suis fasciné par la musique et j'ai tellement de chansons sur mon ipod que ça devrait être interdit. Je joue du piano, de la guitare et un peu de batterie. Enfin, je travaille à La Fourche / La Push Diner. Il est à la frontière celle qui sépare la Push de Forks, Personne ne sait vraiment de quel côté il est. Je travaille trois, parfois quatre, jours par semaine comme serveuse ou hôtesse.

* * *

Voila le prologue !

Alors déjà je rappelle que ce n'est PAS moi l'auteur de cette fanfiction c'est Cassy-Kay, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Les personnages appartiennent à

Laissez moi des rewiew pour ce prologue, les fautes ou les phrases mal traduites je suis ouvertes aux critiques mais pas aux insultes.

Bonne lecture :)


End file.
